


Always and forever

by Ava_Ambrosia



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Elena can go to hell, Elijah needs a hug, Kol shouldn't have died, justice for Kol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Ambrosia/pseuds/Ava_Ambrosia
Summary: Elijah felt like he couldn't breathe, this wasn't real... His little brother couldn't be dead.





	Always and forever

Elijah stood there, staring blankly at his phone. Nicklaus had just called him informing him that Kol had just died. Although he didn't always show it, he loved Kol as much as the rest of his siblings. He felt like a part of him had broken, been ripped forcefully apart without his consent. He felt himself falling onto the sofa. Nicklaus had said that it was Elena and her brother when had killed Kol. That also came at quite a shock as he had often talked about Elena's empathy and kindness. Now just saying her name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Elijah slowly made his way over to the window, poring himself a glass of whiskey as he went. He didn't often drink, but this was a special occasion. Elijah snorted at that. A special occasion, his brother has just died and he was calling it a special occasion. He looked out into the busy streets, watching the cars zoom past, oblivious of his suffering and pain. He raised the glass to his mouth and downed it, not even flinching at the burn he felt as it trickled down his throat. 

He thought back to when they were children, before they were cursed to Wander the earth for all of eternity craving blood and hurting anyone they cared about. When they had been innocent and never taken a life. When all they cared about was the prettiest girl in the village was, or boy in Rebekah's case. When they practices their sword fighting and hunting skills in order to try and impress father. It all seemed like a lifetime ago which, Elijah mused, technically it was.

He remembered the day that Kol was born, how excited he had been when he found out he would have a new brother to look after. Finn didn't seem to care, viewing all his younger siblings as a nuisance. But it wasn't like that for Elijah he loved his little siblings. He loved looking after them and being the authority figure as well as the person they came to when something was wrong.

_In the centre of their tiny home lay a crib with a baby tucked inside, making gurgling sounds. Elijah made his way slowly over the the crib and looked at the baby inside. He smiled softly remembering when Nicklaus had been like this. As soon as the baby saw Elijah it let out a small giggle and tried to reach and touch his face. Elijah let out a small chuckle at this and lowered his face so the baby was able to touch it._

_The baby began to feel Elijah's face, taking in everything form his nose to the dimples. Slowly the baby took his hands away from Elijah's face and looked curiously at him. Elijah raised his hands to his eyes, remembering that Nicklaus liked this when he was a child.  
"Boo!" Elijah removed his hands from his eyes, watching the baby giggle in delight._

_The laughter soon disappeared when Elijah raised his hands back over his eyes._

_"Boo!"_

_The baby burst into another fit of giggles at that, before letting out a big yawn, squirming slightly to get comfy. It's eyes began to droop, slowly falling into a deep slumber. Before it finally fell asleep it whispered out.  
"Lijah"_

_Elijah startled when he heard that, at first he thought he'd misheard but the baby said it again. A smile spread across his features.  
"Goodnight Kol"_

Elijah felt a tear trickle down his face. Quickly he reached up and brushed it away. It had been around two hundred years since he had cried, he couldn't quite remember. Memories seemed to flood his mind and oh how he wished he had been given more chance to show Kol that he loved him. He knew that Kol had always felt like the odd one out in the family, which was what lead to him going wild. Part of him knew that he was partly responsible for this, for he had never been much of an emotional person, finding it hard to convey his feelings.

_Elijah raced through the woods desperately looking for any signs of Kol. The five year had run off after a fight the two of them had over their father and Elijah knew the Kol didn't the woods well enough not to get lost. His head swung wildly looking for any trace of him. Suddenly he heard a whimper coming from a branch in the tree above him and looked up to see Kol nestled in the leaves._

_Elijah sighed._  
" _Come down Kol suppers nearly ready" Kol looked down, startled, before shaking his head feverishly._  
" _Kol you can't stay in that tree forever"  
"Yes I can you can't make me come down" Kol shifted his position, trying to get as_ _much distance between him and Elijah as possible. Elijah wanted to climb the tree and make Kol come down, but he knew that would just make the situation worst. He wasn't like Nicklaus who thought actions were better than words._

_Slowly Elijah lowered himself onto the ground, to show Kol that he wasn't going to force him down from the tree. They sat in silence for ten minutes, neither of them saying a word. Just when Elijah was about to give up he heard movement coming form above. Not daring to move, he listened as Kol slowly made his way out of the tree and sat down next to Elijah._

_"Why doesn't father love us?" Kol asked, he had brought this up earlier and Elijah had nothing to say in return._  
"I _don't know Kol, I really don't know" Elijah heard a long sigh from next to him._  
 _"I_ _just want someone to care about me" Elijah looked at Kol in surprise, Kol had never been this open before.  
"Just because father does not care about us doesn't mean the rest of your siblings don't, we all love you Kol"_  
" _It just doesn't feel that way" Kol replied. "You, Rebekah and Nik are always together, Finns permanently with mother and Henrik follows Nik around" Elijah didn't know what to do, Kol never was one to talk abo_ ut his feelings. _A rush of guilt ran through Elijah's body and he did the only thing that seemed natural. I wrapped his arms tightly around Kol and pulled him into a tight hug._

_Kol sat there frozen as if in shock that Elijah would hug him, but that didn't deter Elijah, in fact it made him hug Kol tighter.  
"I will always love you Kol, no matter what. I want you to remember this, whenever you feel like you're unloved remember what I've told you today. I love you Kol always and forever"_

Elijah remembered that day as if it was yesterday, it was the only time Elijah had been able to tell Kol how he truly felt and one thousand years later he still felt the same. He still loved Kol and would do anything to go back in time and stop Elena and her brother form killing him.

Carefully, Elijah put down his glass on the windowsill. It was completely empty, which was how he felt at that moment. If only he was able to tell Kol how much he cared, but he knew that day would never come. He had so much he had to say and so much that had been left unsaid between the two of them. Elijah looked up at the sky as the sun was slowly fading from view and murmured.  
"I love you Kol, always and forever"

It must have been his grief playing tricks on him, because Elijah swore he heard a voice say.  
"I love you too brother, always and forever"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed, I had this in storage for years and I thought i'd share it in here. Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your feedback  
> Love ya


End file.
